marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 5 44
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Dustin Weaver | CoverArtist2 = Justin Ponsor | CCO = Joe Quesada | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Do you even remember how all this started? It started with two men. One was life... And one was death. And one... Always wins. Everything dies. There is only Secret Wars | Speaker = Narrator | StoryTitle1 = One Was Life. One Was Death. | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Penciler1_2 = Kev Walker | Inker1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Inker1_2 = Kev Walker | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor1_2 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_3 = Wil Moss | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** *** ** Unnamed fleets Other Characters: * * * ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** Unnamed agents * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** J's Burger Shack **** ***** ****** ****** ****** **** ***** ** The rogue planet ** * ** *** The Dome *** **** ***** ***** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Months before the story, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark meet up in a diner in Texas. The purpose for the meeting is for Tony to attempt to convince Steve that he is right, and Steve is wrong, in order to get them working together. After a short and fruitless discussion, Steve recognises their waitress as Tamara Devoux aka Captain Universe. Tony reveals that he found her daughter and reunited the two to Steve's surprise. After Tony promises Steve that they'll find a way out of this, the Captain Universe persona overwhelms Tamara and attacks him, accusing him of lying and angry that he had known since the start that all the universes was dying yet had failed do fix it. In the present, the Earth and the Rogue Planet had changed places and Tony prepares to fire Sol's Hammer. With the Earth shielded, Iron Man fires the weapon and destroys almost the entirety of the invading fleet. In Earth-1610, Nick Fury and Hawkeye are invited to the City by Reed, who tells them about the Incursions, and introduces them to Thanos and Maximus. In order to make them truly understand, he brings them to the incursion site and destroys the other Earth. Thanos proceeds to explain that there are now only two universes left, Earth-1610 and Earth-616. He warns them that great heroes inhabit the other world, and that in order to save their own world they must find a way to kill these heroes. Thanos, Maximus and Namor are then seen meeting in private. Thanos inquires if "it" will be ready in time, and Maximus tells Thanos that it will, but that is coy with whether it will work or not. Namor inquires if Nick Fury is going to play his part, and Thanos claims with certainty he will. Maximus however is not so sure, claiming that Fury is crafty and knows they're lying. Either way however, when the incursion happens, he believes Fury will have no choice but to do what they want. Fury tells S.H.I.E.L.D. what is coming, and prepares to defend his world. On Earth-616, Black Panther meets with the President of the United States, and tells him that they will be dead in 6 hours and the Earth with them. They assembled a group of scientists to restart humanity, but people need to know when their time has run out. The President says that there must be someone willing to help. T'Challa says there was, he was a king, but they threw hi people to the Cabal and now his city is ash, so ash is all he offers them. Reed, Beast, Steve, Sue, Rhodey and Carol meet to discuss what will happen after the incursion. Reed believes they have selected all the right people to restart humanity in whatever comes after the final incursion, and Sue reveals that the Hulk, Captain Britain and Hank Pym have opted, for various reasons, not to come along. Reed attempts to lobby for Tony's inclusion, believing his genius to be worth the risks of taking him along, but Steve refuses. Steve tracks down Tony for a final confrontation and the two fight. Steve confronts him over lying to all of them and using them to gain time over something he knew wouldn't work. Tony tells him that they needed the time to try, but unlike the others, he saw that they would likely fail. Steve beats Tony and demands to hear him say he lied, Tony admits it, telling him that he wouldn't have done nothing different and blasting Steve. They continue fighting as Earth-1610's S.H.I.E.L.D. launches its entire force to attack Earth-616, with one of the Helicarries crushing them. | Solicit = FINAL ISSUE! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue's wraparound cover was originally planned as an interconnected image between the cover of this issue and . }} | Recommended = | Links = }}